This invention relates to a light unit assembly for use with storage containers. Particularly, this invention relates to an enclosed, self contained light unit for use with fishing tackle boxes having foldable tray assemblies.
Light unit assemblies according to the invention are useful for providing a directed light source to the interior portions of a fishing tackle box, as well as to areas in its immediate proximity. The light unit assemblies provide a fisherman, or the like, with a light source to enable the location, during times of darkness, of the tackle and other items stored in the box, and to provide a light source for purposes of utilizing the items located. Tackle boxes equiped with light units according to the teachings of this invention provide fishermen with a tackle box which is effective during night fishing without compromising its use during daylight hours.
In the past, various types and styles of lighted storage and tackle boxes or containers have been proposed. However, the ability of, particularly, fisherman to utilize these tackle boxes during the course of night fishing has continued to be effectively unmet.
For example, prior art lighted tackle boxes have been proposed having complex and costly lighting mechanisms, having light unit elements within the interior of the box itself, having difficult to operate switches, having non-adjustable lights, and having lights which only partially illuminate the tackle box. Thus, these lighting devices have been difficult and limited in use, complex in construction, ineffective and costly. The light unit assemblies of this invention overcome the shortcomings and limitations of these prior art lighting devices, and none in so far as is known has been proposed or developed.
A practical, effective and self contained light unit, having no extraneous wires or power sources located in the tackle box itself is provided by the teachings of this invention. Additionally, the lighting unit upon the opening of the box will align itself in a desired position. And, the trays of the tackle box are designed so that they cooperate with the light unit to permit the light to shine through tray portions and into predetermined areas of the tackle box for illuminating the needs of the fisherman.